The Vision
by Pirateofthenight
Summary: A very important vision Alice has....


I sat on my bed, thinking. Jasper was out with Emmet hunting again. Will he ever be able to control it? I know how hard he tries; he would do anything for me. I would do anything for him, the love of my life existence. I wish he was here. I sighed, stretching. I wonder if there will be anything interesting occurring anytime soon. I was bored so I lay down and focused on the future. Rosalie would fight with Emmet, boring. Carlisle and Esme together, eww! Even bigger eww Emmet and Rosalie making out. Gross! Edward running, whatever. Nothing of course nothing our life here so boring. There aren't even any good stores to shop at! Not that I could anyways keep up the act. Always keep up the act of being normal! "Urgh!" This isn't right! There has to be something! Anything!

All of the sudden a vision hit me. A girl beautiful in her own way, brown eyes, brown hair, pale almost as pale as us, human. Then Edward, Edward what? I can't see, as the vision came to a close the girl was a vampire, standing with us. What the hell? Who is that? What do I do? It was blurry, far away, not at all guaranteed. Who was that? I know I know I have seen her before! Who is that? Should I tell Carlisle? It had Edward in it, should I tell him? Well, do I have choice? He can see the thoughts swimming around in my head! It might serve him right! For the last time! I can't believe he did that! Going in my head, and then telling Rosalie! I didn't mean what I thought, I was just mad, what I thought about him I did mean! The jerk! I growled softly. I won't tell him, I won't tell anyone! Maybe they will be nicer, and let me have some fun! God I sound like Rosalie! It was fuzzy, very likely it won't even happen. But still why does that face seem so familiar? Oh well. Edward is sure to be back soon, I wonder where he is. I picked up the phone and dialed his number; it rang once before he answered.

"Hello?" he sounded tired, funny vampire tired. Ha!

"Hey just wondering where you were?" I asked him sweetly; wanna know when to hide my thoughts.

"Um, Port Angeles, why?"

"Just checking up on my big brother." I teased.

He snorted, "Thirty minutes, tops."

"K see you when you get here." I said then hung up.

The door opened downstairs, they were home. I jumped up and flew down the stairs into Jasper's waiting arms. He kissed me tenderly. How I love it when he does that. I know how to keep Edward out of my head. I kissed him back in earnest this time, the passion flowing between us.

"Yuck can't you two take that somewhere private?" Emmet said, laughing.

"Fine!" and I drug Jasper upstairs. Once inside our room I started kissing him again. This ought to keep him out of my damn head! But the wicked laughter inside me came bubbling to my lips, right then. Bad timing!

Jasper pulled away slightly, "Um, Alice is there something I should know about?" he asked obviously amused by my face.

"Nope nothing, not a thing." I lied lightly.

He caught it immediately, damnit! "Alice." He said sternly.

"It's nothing I swear! Well a little, just some revenge on Edward." I said innocently.

He seemed to get that I wasn't talking so he decided to tease me instead, "Well I see how is, I think you are thinking about me when really you are thinking about revenge on another man no less!"

In apology I kissed him again, this time only thinking about him and where this could and would probably lead. He lifted my up, and I wrapped my legs around him, then Rosalie ran in. Damnit! I'm gonna kill you girl!

"Knocking heard of it? Leaving heard of that one also?" I said sarcastically. Glaring, Jasper was trying unsuccessfully to calm me.

"I need you now! A girl moment. Without certain males! As payment for saying that. I need some girl time, please." She said sweetly. Couldn't she have done this like five minutes ago? She didn't look like she would leave unless I went with her, grr.

"Fine, fine! Let me change." I said glaring, she left and closed the door, and I would have five minutes tops. I kissed Jasper one last time, before jumping out of his arms. "I gotta go, or she won't leave us alone." I said apologizing. I went to the closet to grab something to wear. I pulled out a plaid jumper and grey long sleeve shirt. It took about two seconds to be dressed, but I went over to Jasper, and placed my hands on his face looking into his golden eyes. Eyes that color for me, me. I kissed him again, "Love ya."

"I love you too, Alice. Go deal with her, I'll be here when you get back." He smiled.

I ran out the door to Rosalie's M3. We were gone all day. It was the fight I had seen, at least it is something to do, I kept telling myself.

We were sitting at our normal lunch table in Forks High School, staring at nothing, thinking of nothing. Edward had been melancholy, well more so then before, since he got back, today was his first day back from his trip to Alaska and millions of hunting trips, so as not to kill Isabella Swan. So far all was well. I moved my head ever so slightly towards the outside world, well the humans. I saw _her_, not just any her, but _the her_. The girl from my vision, the one I hadn't thought of since that day. Sitting at a table at the other side of the cafeteria, with Jessica Stanley and Mike Newton, Isabella Swan. The girl that frightens my brother, the girl with the sweetest blood ever, Bella Swan would become a vampire. The knowledge nearly knocked me to the ground. Edward was staring at her.


End file.
